Black Jack
by Lilly Lane
Summary: Let's play a game. You win, you get to leave, I win, you treat me to 'special services" Demyx felt a lump form in his throat. Slash pairing LuxDem. Fluff...I guess.


Ha! I finally got around to uploading a one-shot! I'm happy to say this banished my writers block! I can write once again! I know, trust me I know this is a retarded paring, Ha! Slash 0.0 I do it a lot, too much actually, all the pairings I write are slash! So uh anyway enjoy!

* * *

The British accented Luxord, Number X and the Gambler of Fait, sat . . . drinking tea . . . Well, it was tea time! Just sipping away, till there was nothing left.

He held his left pocket, in it lay his deck of cards, the only thing that kept him remembering. Memories he wanted to forget, and yet . . . still wanted to hold on to. He pulled the deck from his pocket and stared at it, rubbing his thumb across the case. If he had a heart, he would probably be depressed, but since he didn't. He sat and wallowed in his memories of what he used to feel like, imagining _every little_ detail of them. He had told the rest of the organization he had accepted the fact he had no feelings, but he hadn't. In truth . . . none of them had.

"Heya Luxord!" a bubbly man of the same color but darker, Demyx, Number IX, the Melodious Nocturne, said a big smile on his face. Luxord simply replied with "Ello Dem" The darker haired blond took a seat across from the lighter one, the brit just sat there, shuffling away his favorite deck of cards. Suddenly a smirk crept over his face "Care to play a game?"

He sighed tilting his head to the side "You'll win" He said, tracing the intricate design on the table "You always win" he stopped shuffling and sighed "Oh, Don't be so sad! I said you always win. That doesn't mean I wont play, I'm feelin' lucky tonight"

"Alright then!" his eyes narrowed "If you feel lucky...how about we make this more..._fun_" Demyx leaned in slightly, his chin rested on top of his hands which were folded together "what are the wagers?" He smiled, eyes closed one hand out sideways "Okay then love, simple really. You win, you get to leave. I win...you have to treat me to _special services_" Demyx felt a lump form in his throat.

"Wait" he said quickly "what do you mean by 'special services'?" he looked confused as a baby in a topless bar and as embarrassed as a teenaged girl who's just seen her father dancing like a idiot at her school's prom.

"Oh" his eyes narrowed again "You'll see when you lose"

Demyx swallowed and meekly said "Okay"

"The game is black jack. Whomever wins three-out-of-four rounds is the victor, got it?" he nodded then added "but who is going to deal the cards?" he laughed slightly then held up his right hand "Silly question IX, that's what dusks are for" a silvery platinum spastic creature with long sharp legs and quick movements, a dusk, rushed over to the table, twitching a bit while standing there "I've taught this one to deal black jack and even play against me, interesting no?"

He watched as the dusk shuffled the cards and set two on each side of the table, where the blonds were sitting "Yeah, that's really cool, I always thought they were stupid"

"Well..."He started to explain "They were once human, I don't see why they cannot be intelligent"

"I guess that's true"

After two rounds, Demyx had one a round, Luxord had one a round. This one last round depended on getting some good sleep tonight or not sleeping at all till morning. He wasn't going to lose! The nocturne peered down at the two cards that lay in front of him, one a ten the other was a mystery. He looked at Luxord's cards, one a king the other a mystery as well. He held his breath and quickly flipped the card over.

"Twenty-one" he muttered "Twenty-one!" he exclaimed "I win I win _I win_!!" he stood up, arms shot up in the air "I get to sleep tonight!

Luxord stood up and walked over to Demyx "Very well then Dem, you win. Congratulations" He held out a hand to the darker blond man, whom of which shook it in return. And without warning the gambler pulled his arm and kissed the nocturne lightly. He summoned a portal and while walking through it he said happily "Have a nice sleep love"

Demyx laughed, his goatee tickled.

* * *

I bet the end had a lot you disappointed, I bet you were like "what? No smut?!" I'm sorry, I wrote this at school(Summer school) and my friend Zelan was breathing down my neck, he was all "Ohmi_god_ Jasmine! Hurry up and make him smex im up!" I got pissed and finally yelled "Ya know what?! Just because of that I'm making it a **fucking** fluff story!"

So uh, yeah. Please comment and review '.'

* * *


End file.
